Damaged
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"Because you're like a fairy, bringing magic into my life."- Nikki gets rejected by Cam one last time. Who will she turn to for comfort? Happy very extremely incredibly belated birthday, Allie and Darling!


_for Allie (WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday) and Darling (dearxdarling). happy (very extremely incredibly) belated birthday, you guys! :D_

**disclaimer: i own nothing. **

**-****d**_**a**_**m**_**a**_**g**_**e**_**d****-**

_[dam_**·**_age (dam-ij): noun—injury or harm that reduces value or usefulness; verb—to cause damage to, to injure or harm]_

I knew that this would happen. I knew that he would reject me. Why did I even bother to try? Even before I tried I knew that he would reject me. I mean, why would he choose plain old boring me over that bubbly, innocent, nice-to-everyone, blonde? Oh gosh, now everyone thinks I'm a complete idiot for thinking I had a chance with Cam and that I'm a bitch who backstabbed the sweetest person out of all of us. How will I survive in Westchester? Massie will ruin me.

And now my feet fucking hurt from walking from that fancy restaurant I was at, eating dinner with all of my friends, to the Westchester Park in these stupid designer heels. Deciding to take my anger out on my shoes, I ripped the shiny silver 4-inch high MiuMius off of my feet and threw them over my shoulder into the (what I _thought_ was deserted) undergrowth.

"Holy shit. What the fuck, Nikki?" I heard from the bushes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked weakly holding my insignificant Chanel handbag in front of me as my only source of protection.

"It's just me, Nikki. And no, I won't rape you." The same deep voice replied jokingly as a head of tousled brown hair with leaves and branches caught in it appeared. Slowly after that, came an angular face with turquoise (like the color of the Mediterranean Sea) eyes, then a tan and muscular six foot three body clad in a navy blue Abercrombie & Fitch tee and Ralph Lauren jeans. He was holding one of my pointy silver shoes and rubbing his shoulder in pain.

"Oh. Pft. It's you." I replied, already bored with this conversation. "How did you get here?"

"I followed you from the restaurant 'cause you looked like you needed some cheering up. Of course, wearing my sneakers, I had a much easier time getting here than you, who then threw her thousand-dollar shoes away. And what? I'm not worth talking to? Nicoletta Vanessa Dalton, I'm disappointed in you." He replied sarcastically.

"Be as disappointed as you want. I'm disappointed in myself too." I replied sadly, sitting down on a park bench not even caring that there was a homeless guy sleeping on the next bench down.

"Aw, Nikki, don't be like that. Cam doesn't deserve you if he doesn't realize how beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, and goddess-like you are. And you really didn't deserve to be rejected like he rejected you. Okay?" He said, pitying me, probably. Before I could nod my head no, he sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks." I whispered, my voice muffled by the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"Want me to walk you home now? We can't stay in the park all night." he said, breaking away from our hug but still holding onto my hand.

"Who said? Maybe we can." I replied playfully, a mischievous glint in my chocolate brown eyes. "It's not like it's cold or anything. It's June!"

I skipped over to the swings and started swinging. Sighing in amusement, I heard him follow me and sit down on the swing next to me.

"I bet I can swing higher than you." I said, confident in my swinging skills.

"Yeah, right. No way." He replied, just as confident as me.

"Mhm. Want to bet?" I asked teasingly.

"Sure. What do you wanna bet?" He said, glancing at me in his peripheral vision as he continued to swing.

"Hm… What about winner gets to make loser do whatever she or he wants?" He suggests, probably already knowing what torturous task he wanted me to do.

"Okay. Why not?" I replied, thinking that he definitely couldn't beat me. "And… Let's start… _now_!" I said as I began swinging as high as I could.

After about 10 minutes of furious swinging, it was clear who the winner was. Him. Which wasn't fair because I had no idea that he would be such a good swinger!

"Okay, okay. I give up. What do you want me to do?" I exclaimed in surrender and jumped off of my swing even though it was still pretty high up.

"Hm…" He said thoughtfully, also jumping off of his swing.

"Well, I wanted to make you do the chicken dance for me…" He said slowly as he sauntered smugly over to where I was standing. "But… I think I'd rather do this."

Almost as soon as the last word had left his lips, those plump lips were on my bubble gum pink ones before my brain could even register what was happening. But for now, I didn't want to realize what was happening. I just wanted to feel. For the first time since I knew Cam was going out with Claire, my body was actually feeling. My lips felt like they were exploding fireworks and my hands instinctively ran through his soft brown locks and settled at the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer to me than he already was. His hands went around my waist, pressing our bodies together. Everywhere I came into contact with him was on fire. My lips, my hands, my waist. Out of breath, I pulled away, but then just as quickly, I pulled him back to me. Now that I had found something as close to heaven as Landon Crane, I would never let him go.

_[Do you got a first aid kit handy? _

_Do you know how to patch up a wound, tell me. _

_Are you patient, understanding? _

'_Cuz I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart,_

_and I tried every remedy but nothing seems to work for me.]_

Yawning tiredly, my eyelids fluttered open to find two turquoise eyes staring into mine.

"Morning, beautiful." said the gorgeous face in front of mine, and everything that happened flowed back into my brain.

"Ohmigosh. What time is it? How long have you been awake? Why haven't you woken me up? Ugh, Landon!" I shooted questions at him way faster than he could answer and sat up from my position on the park bench, using my Juicy Couture sweatshirt as a pillow.

"Calm down, Nikki. It's 9:30 in the morning, I've been awake since 8, and I haven't woke you up because you looked so peaceful when you were sleeping." Landon replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh. So what have you done in the last hour and a half?" I asked curiously.

"I went back home and prepared a picnic for us so we don't have to leave the park so soon." Landon said proudly, holding out a wicker basket in front of him.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" I exclaimed and eagerly opened our picnic basket. "Oh! My favorites! Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Doritos, and you even got Twix bars!"

"Yup. What a healthy lunch we're having, huh?" He replied sarcastically, smiling because I liked what he prepared so much.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" I said, practically stuffing a sandwich into his hand.

_[You try to gain my trust,_

_talking isn't enough. _

_Actions speak louder than words,_

_you gotta show us something._

_My heart is missing some pieces,_

_I need this puzzle put together again.]_

After we had polished off everything in that basket, we lay down on the grass and just relaxed.

"Hey, look! Doesn't that cloud kind of look like a fairy?" I exclaimed, pointing at a cloud that was floating over our heads.

"Naw, I think it looks more like you." Landon said quietly. "Because you're like a fairy, bringing magic into my life."

"Thank you, dear." I said with a sincere smile on my face. "That was incredibly cheesy though." I said, bursting out laughing.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me." Landon said, blushing, "With all my cheesy lines and all."

It was hard to believe, but I actually think I did love him. How you could fall in love with someone within 24 hours was a mystery to me, but like they say, love works in mysterious ways.

"I love you, Landon Crane." I said, my words full of feeling, as I looked into his turquoise eyes.

"I love you more, Nikki Dalton." He replied as he closed the space between us and kissed me passionately.

_[I thought that I should let you know,_

_that my heart is damaged, damaged, damaged. _

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, so damaged. _

_Thought I should let you know that my heart is damaged,_

_and you can blame the one before.]_

_Oh my God. This is so incredibly late. I'm so sorry you guys! I hope you don't mind! I'm so disappointed in myself for being such a bad friend. ): I couldn't even write you guys each one oneshot! *sigh* forgive me? xD I've just been really extremely busy. I won't bore you guys with my busy schedule though. I hope Allie and Darling like this oneshot and it's good enough to make up for the lateness. Remember, I love you guys! :D _

_-Lisa_

_P.S. the lyrics and title are from the song Damaged by Danity Kane. _

_P.P.S. Leesh, I promise your birthday oneshot is coming soon. xP_


End file.
